


A game of truths

by Jess1665



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 15:37:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15585111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess1665/pseuds/Jess1665
Summary: Archie is playing a game of truths with his friends but they leave him alone to play with none other than Sweet Pea. Soon, a secret comes out which will bring both boys closer to each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This summary sucks, I cant think of anything else.

“It’s time for us to go, Archie.” Veronica slurred as she tapped Archie’s shoulder. Archie protested. Veronica gave him a little wave and walked off with Betty.  
“Who’s going to play with me now?” Archie asked no one in particular.  
“I’ll play with you, golden boy.” Archie turned to see Sweet Pea sliding into the seat next to him.  
Archie giggled. “You wanna play?”  
Sweet Pea rolled his eyes. “Yeah, is that a problem?”  
Archie shook his head and handed Sweet Pea the cup of truths. Sweet Pea put his hand and pulled out a skinny piece of paper.  
“Have you ever done anything illegal?” Sweet Pea scoffed and tossed the paper on the counter. “Who wrote these? They are so lame. Yeah, I have done illegal things. Your turn, Andrews.”  
Archie ignored his comments and picked a paper from the cup. He unfolded it slowly. “Have you ever done anything with someone of the same sex?” Archie groaned.  
Sweet Pea laughed. “Now that’s a good one. Go on, Andrews.”  
Archie stared at him nervously. “I’ll answer it, but you have to answer it first.”  
Sweet Pea snickered. “You are such a wuss, Andrews. Yeah, I have done things with guys.”  
Archie put his hand rather close to Sweet Pea’s. “The guy you are always with, right? You guys are practically joined at the hip.”  
Sweet Pea removed his hand and placed them by his sides. “Yeah, him.”  
Archie nodded. He eyed the cup.  
“Oh no, Andrews don’t even think about it. You have to answer the question.” He shoved Archie’s shoulder. “Come on Andrews. Just say it.”  
Archie frowned. He has never told anyone about this, but he couldn’t help it. He needed to tell someone. Even if that someone was a guy who had beat the crap out of him once. “It was…”  
Sweet Pea gasped at him. “Don’t tell me it was Jughead.”  
Archie shook his head. “No not Jughead. It was Mr. Lodge.”  
Sweet Pea stared at him wide eyed. “Your girlfriend’s dad?”  
Archie shushed him. “It wasn’t a big deal.”  
Sweet Pea shook his head. “Jughead was right, you do go for the old folks.”  
Archie stood up fast. “Jughead told you about Grundy?!” He regretted it as soon as he said. His head was spinning. He tried to walk away but tripped on Sweet Pea’s legs who were sprawled out across the floor. Sweet Pea bend down to help Archie up, but Archie pushed him. “You’re so fucking tall.”


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same night.

Sweet Pea maneuvered Archie into the passenger seat of his car. “Watch your head, Andrews.” Once Archie was seated, he closed the door and went to the driver’s side.  
“Where are we going?”   
Sweet Pea ignored him. He started the car and waited for it to warm up.   
“We going to some serpent party or what?”   
Sweet Pea laughed. “No, I’m taking you home.”   
Archie booed.   
“Jesus, Andrews how many drinks did you have?”   
Archie shrugged. “I lost count after six.” They drove in silence for a while. Until Archie decided to ask one of his many questions.   
“Are you judging me for what I did with Mr. Lodge?”   
Sweet Pea kept his eyes on the road. He wanted to say so many things but all he said was No.   
Archie hummed as his laid his on the window. “It was bad what I did. I judge myself.”   
Sweet Pea turned to him. “It’s not on you, Andrews. Lodge is an adult , you are a teenager. He took advantage of you.”   
Archie rolled his eyes. “Jughead and Betty gave me that speech when they found out about Ms. Grundy.” The pair drove in silence till they reach Archie’s house.   
Sweet Pea got out and jogged over to the passenger seat to help Archie out. He opened the door and Archie almost fell out. He was able to catch him. He threw him over his shoulder and walked up to the house. Luckily for him the door was unlocked. Archie stirred around and began making noise. Sweet Pea shushed him.  
“Quite down, Andrews. I don’t want to drop you.”   
Archie giggled loudly, Sweet Pea could feel him raising his hands and slamming them down. “Andrews, you have three seconds to remove you hands from my ass or I’ll cut them off.”   
Archie laughed again but removed his hands. “Oops.”   
Sweet Pea found Archie’s room. He gently tossed Archie on his bed. Archie hugged his blankets. “Time for a nap.”   
Sweet Pea rolled his eyes. “Andrews, you still have your shoes on.”   
Archie waved at him and went back to hugging his blankets. Sweet Pea huffed and sat on the edge of the bed. He quickly removed Archie’s shoes and covered him properly with the blankets. He walked over the door ready to leave but was stopped by Archie’s low humming. “Sweet Pea.” He whispered.   
“Yeah?”   
“Don’t go.”   
“Sure, Andrews. I’ll stay and sleep on your floor.” He said sarcastically. Unfortunately, a sleepy and drunk Archie didn’t catch the sarcasm.  
“Thank you.”  
Sweet Pea huffed and walked over to the Archie’s desk chair. “I was being sarcastic.” He mumbled but of course Archie was already snoring lightly.


End file.
